Fade Out
by JCzWing
Summary: It shouldn't hurt this much, I shouldn't let it hurt this much" I have returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, so, hi? My computer has been acting up, I just got it to start letting me update today. I still can't update my profile or review. Since I've been gone, I might as well start a new story. One of my friends here said that I write too much romance, and wants me to try something darker. Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and any related themes.**

Fading out

Max Point of view

I hurled myself out the window and spread out my wings, everything rushing by in a colorful blur.

_Fang._ I could kill him! He wants to go 'Find his parents', THAT, I get. He wishes he could 'Be normal', don't we all? But what about us? Not just the Flock, but _us_! He wants me to 'Save the world', like he's the Voice, and 'Live my life without him'. How does he expect me to do that? My eyes stung, and not from the wind.

_Fang._

(Flashback)

"_Max, listen, I… I… I want to find my parents."_

"_Fang, its okay, we'll find 'em."_

"_I-I just want to live a normal life, y' know? Just, leave it all behind"_

"_We all want to be normal, but if you leave, what will happen to us?"_

"_The Flock…"_

"_No, not the Flock, us. Y' know you and… me?" _

"_Max, you have to save the world…"_

"_With you by my side, right?"_

"_You have to live your life without me…"_

"_No! I can't"_

(End of flashback)

So, that's what happened. I've had more life threatening injuries then I can count, but his words hurt worse. Worse then the time I got shot in the wing, worse then Omega's blows, worse then each and every time Ari died. It shouldn't hurt this much, I shouldn't _let _it hurt this much. But the pain was there. Because, _he was right._

Because, he was my weakness.

**Okay, that wasn't dark, more sad then anything else. I'll post chapter 2 soon and then you'll know why it's titled Fade Out. And why Fang tried to separate Max and himself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2. It has been suggested, multiple times, that I continue Rebirth, so I will, once this chapter goes up. Then I'll get to writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fade Out

Fang Point of View

Okay, I know what your thinking, something along the lines of 'You and Max just start getting close, and you go and say _Live your life without me_? Why? You're an idiot!'… You see, it all started with a flashback.

…

No, I'm just going to tell you, you won't experience my flashback. Actually, since I was asleep, it was more of a dream.

See, it was that time on the beach when Ari cut me to ribbons. To me, that was the moment when I found out _Max just might love me_. Why? Read book 1. Then you might figure it out. Anyway, Max was crying. The first time she had cried since Jeb left. The first sign of weakness. Then, Max is crying after Ari-with-wings sliced me up. More weakness. Then, Max is in my arms, crying after trying to cut out the chip in her arm. Yet more weakness. Only around me has Max ever been at a loss for words. Like when I kissed her, or sometimes when I smile at her. She can't think of something.

I don't know why, but I make her weak.

Max can't be weak, she needs to be invincible, and she needs to stay away from me.

So I'll find my parents, stay with them, and Max will save the world. Simple.

Apart from the fact that every second I'm away from her I feel like dropping out of the universe.

Right now? I'm just standing here, waiting for something. Being statue still, and dead quite.

Nobody saw me, they couldn't. That didn't bother me.

When Angel walked through me, like I wasn't even there, that didn't bother me.

I didn't care, I didn't even blink.

When my vision started to fade away, I didn't care.

Unmoving, uncaring, invisible, and intangible. The equivalent of non-existent.

Time seemed to crawl slowly, yet the hours flew by. Nobody came looking for me, and I didn't care.

It was later when it happened.

It was like a ball of fire had hit me, burning, lighting my world. She had come back, and brought me back with her. I was visible, tangible, and I realized my mistake.

Max had weaknesses, everyone had them. I knew all of them, and I had her back. I was the one who blocked the weaknesses, I was her armor, her protector, not her weakness, just the opposite.

Silently, I walked over to her, stood by her side, and, just loud enough for her to hear, whispered one word. "Sorry."

**You don't get it? Well, Fang needs Max to exist. That's about it. Bye, I got writing to do.**


End file.
